Final Destiny
by Firegirl531
Summary: A X7 is sent to a laboratory to be experiminted on. Will he be able to get to his siblings in time so they won't be killed? Read & Review please!!!!
1. Default Chapter

This fic is based on the game Galarians which I don't own Squaresoft does I also don't own Dark Angel Jame Cameron does…please don't sue me  
  
Summary: White sends an X7 to a hospital to be experimented on and he gains some unsual powers …will he be able to find White and his goons in time to save his siblings from being killed?  
  
Rating: R (I'm being generous here…)  
  
Notes: X7-715: Audrey (Sly's clone w/green eyes)  
  
X7-591:Ari (Zack's clone w/black hair)  
  
X7-497: Emmie (Ben's clone w/red hair)  
  
X7-455:Matel (Max's clone w/green eyes)  
  
X7-456:Dimitri (Max's twin w/blue eyes)  
  
X7-659: Sissy (Tinga's clone w/blue eyes)  
  
This part will be told in Ari's P.O.V  
  
All I felt was pain...sheer & utter pain. I slowly opened my eyes & saw that I was being tied down to a restraining table in....an infirmary? I'm not sure how I got here, or but I don't thing it's a good reason. I tried to look around but two tubes of green and red liquid came dangerously close to my neck. You can guess what happened from there.And as you could probably fantom  
  
it hurt like all hell. Just as the machnical injector went back to its stand my brain was buzzing, and I felt more neasous than I would be even in a flight simulator, the screws from the restraints on my ankles & wrists were coming loose then off I blinks in confusion, ' This is hella weird ' I thought. I got up and did a through investgation of the room I was in and it looked like the labs that were at Manticore but larger and had less equitment. I shook off my neasea & tried to open the door that was at the corner of the room. Locked. I went to the other.Locked. Then a sceeping noise came from the vents on the celing and the room started to smell funny. "Oh shit." I muttered out loud (A.N: I'm letting the X7's talk in this fic but they can also use telepathy, why? I SAID SO!). I desperately pulled the door handle using my super-strength, but it wouldent bulge. Then the door had electrical sparks around it then burst open. I ran as fast as I could down the long hallway to the closing door at the end. The door stopped moving as if it was waiting for me to get behind it before slamming shut forcefully. I collapsed on my knees in fright, confusion, and sickness after the door closed, then clenched my head in absolute agony . What was I doing in that lab? What was I injected with? How did those restaints come off and those doors open without me doing anything? And why was my head hurting so badly?  
  
Alright Chapter 1 finished! Read & review s'il vous plaît! (PLEASE!) 


	2. Risks

Ch. 2  
  
I slowly got up after I heard a sound of ….dog barking? I looked around & saw something that looked like a man with a bandage covering his hole face except his  
  
one eye, he was wareing slate gray clothing, & black sneakers, he was also hunched  
  
over and had very sharp looking claws. I started to back away slowly at first then I  
  
bumped into another man then realized I was trapped. And then they started to attack  
  
me. I jumped over the first man and ran like hell down the halls until I reached a window. I looked behind me and found that the two men, along with a lot of other  
  
guards, & nomalies had actually followed me while I was running full speed. Then  
  
I saw that I outside the window I was about 5 stories off the ground…pretty risky…  
  
Then I started to feel the guards & nomalies slashing, biting, & electrocuting me with  
  
tasers.  
  
Screw it. I jumped.  
  
Yeah,yeah this was short….next ch will be longer though. 


	3. Disterbance

To make up the really short ch from yesterday. Thanks to Yarrharr who reviewed!!!! J'adore vous (Love ya!)  
  
Ch.3 Final Destiny  
  
I slowly limped to a dark alley in a city. So far I had a broken leg, three bruised   
ribs, & half my shirt was gone from when the anomalies attacked me. As I passed a dirty man scrunched up in a doorway he whispered, "Hey. You kid, com'ere a minute." I looked at him a moment and he said,"Yeah you, X7-591, get your ass over here!" I was surprised to say the least that he knew I was a transgenic much less, my designation. I went over to him to see what he wanted.  
  
"Finally kid! Now listen, there's someone who wants me to give you a message. The kid said :Encontre-se com me na estrada de dezessete cumes em vinte cem horas de-Matel.(Meet me at seventeen Ridge Road at twenty hundred hours: Emmie)"   
The girl was a little baby of a thing! Green eyes, black hair, small & skinny...but ah well!" The man smiled and started to fade away into nothing.  
I looked at the place where the strange man who just disappeared sat at....then realized that the man was a psyco-illusion! A mere illusion of.... someone who had entered my mental barriers. Oh.No.   
  
This was not good.  
  
I closed my eyes, locking down the walls enclosed around my mind, in case anyone DARED to try to enter my mind again. As I wondered around this dirty, broken city I ended up at a place I least expected: 17 Ridge Road.  
  
  
Oh yeah,forgot to say I'm taking a guess at the Portugese because I don't know that much. 


	4. Opinion

Ok I need your opinion which should I finish?:  
  
Final Destiny  
  
or  
  
Excape?  
  
  
Please leave your vote in a review or e-mail me at dana1192@juno.com  
  
Thanx,  
  
Firegirl 


	5. The "I" Has It

Okay people the I has it I'll continue Excape tomorrow during my Study Hall  
Thanks Natters, saiyan Jalapeno, and Enslave!  
  
-Firegirl 


End file.
